User blog:Crow Demoncry/My lovelife
So I was asked by someone to tell him the stories of my past gf's but I didn't want to write all this just for him so I decided to make a blog instead, The stories are interesting so enjoy! 1st girlfriend - Ah, My first love. She was a blonde haired girl and her name was Maria, For some reason even tho she didn't have a particular beauty to her I felt attached to her. I asked her out outside a cemetary when I was at the 4-5th grade(Don't quite remember) Now why outside a cemetary? It just happened that time, I didn't plan it to go that way. After 6th grade she left my village and she didn't go to the school I went either so that was the end, Suprisingly tho after 3 years I met her again at my high school, So far we didn't even say hi to each other. I should mention at this point that her father also died of cancer the time she moved, Up to this day I don't know what to say to her regarding her father, Maybe I should keep silent about it. 2nd girlfriend - Now here comes the most interesting story, My second girlfriend. Her name was Luna and I met her 3 years ago. This girl was horny as hell and it was always awkward around her but I couldn't leave either, I really loved Luna.. You see Luna got raped at her own school once so that left some kind of sex mark on her, She was some sort of playtoy for people which got me really really sad, She also has a disease that will kill her one day, If she is not dead already. I was feeling really bad about her and I was always sad, As much as I loved her and tried to help her I just couldn't. She was older than me for some years(I don't remember how many years it was exactly), Which made me feel more powerless. One day a guy came to her and gave her a ring asking her for marriege, After we broke up a guy came to her with a ring and asked her to marriege, He became her fiance and after that I don't know what happened to her. After we broke up I fell into a deep state of depression because I couldn't do anything to help her and hoped that her fiance will. Well right now I don't know if she broke up with her fiance or not, And to be honest I don't care either. I changed a lot since then and she did too, I hope. 3rd girlfriend - Now this is some creepy shit, For some reason I barel have any memories of this girl, Her name and age are completely wiped from my head, The only things I remember is a bit of how she looked, That she was an orphan and that she.. Dumped me for a girl.. I didn't really know what to say so I just left her do as she pleases and moved on. 4th girlfriend - Yay time to talk about my current girlfriend ^.^ Well her name is Louise and I met her as well 3 years ago but I asked her out on August 2012 I met Louise on chatango 3 years ago and supprisingly enough she was always by my side and would always listen to the problems I had with my previous gf's which I was dating(Luna and the one I don't remember) When I realised the feelings I had about her I tried giving hints.. Which never worked. Eventually I built enought courage to ask her out one day, She said she will think about it and I wen't to school, When I came back I already had my answer, "Yes". At that moment my face shined so bright I thought I became a portable sun for a second and then.. She disappeared for 3 months.. To study for her exams. Anyway after that we discussed everything again and I am with her for a year now, Well two years on August and I will probably remain with Louise for the rest of my life :3 Almost girlfriend - I was trying to make this girl feel something for me for 2-3 years. Constant trying and trying and trying and a girl fucked everything in one day, ONE FUCKING DAY, When she told her how I feel about her. Take this as a life lesson, If your friends ask you if you like a girl, Please say no, Please. Category:Blog posts